Dokuga Drabbles
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Since I can't seem to write SessKag any other time, this is for drabbles and one-shots that come about after I get inspired from Dokuga. All are SessKag
1. Here

**Here**

**Characters: SesshomaruxKagome**

**Description: Someone makes a delivery. Kagome's left confused.**

**Warning: AU, het, random**

**Rating: K**

**AN: This came about due to Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, with the prompt 'Ring'.**

-

"Here."

Blinking, Kagome looked up from her history book. Staring down at her was the school's most sought-after male, the demon Taisho Sesshomaru. Nervously, she lowered her gaze to his hand, which was outstretched, palm open. "Eeh?"

Sitting in the center of his palm was a ring. Her grandmother's ring. "Oh!" she gasped, snatching it up, heedless of the frown on his face. "Thank you so much, Taisho-kun!"

"Hnn." He stared at her for a moment, and she was sure he was about to say something else, but then he abruptly turned away and left, leaving behind a very confused miko.

"Eeh?


	2. Pursuit

**Pursuit**

**Characters: SesshomaruxKagome**

**Description: Kagome's not interested in boys. That doesn't mean boys aren't interested in her.**

**Warning: AU, het, random**

**Rating: K**

**AN: This came about due to Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, with the prompt 'Hurdle'.**

-

Kagome had always known he was there, she'd just never thought of it. Yeah, he was impossible to miss (no matter how hard he tried to blend in with the wall), and his attitude practically begged people to notice him (and subsequently respect him), but... He was just a boy. She wasn't interested in boys.

They weren't generally interested in her, either. Taisho Sesshomaru seemed fond of breaking the norm, however, and she decided that this was just another hurdle for her to overcome in the life of highschool. His attentions were not appreciated, accepted or acknowledged.

And he still hadn't given up.


	3. Prank

**Prank**

**Characters: SesshomaruxKagome**

**Description: Lesson? Have a little fun!**

**Warning: AU, het, random**

**Rating: K**

**AN: This came about due to Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, with the prompt 'Flame'.**

-

Kagome yelped, falling on her butt amidst laughter from her peers. She glared at the bright blue flame now devouring the trash in the bucket beside her workstation. "Shippo!" she screamed, ignoring further laughter (and Sesshomaru's curious glance) as one of her best friends peered around the table with a grin. She glared at him, and he straightened to his full height, towering over her.

"Need help up, Kags?" he asked her teasingly. She continued to fume silently, so he reached down and pulled her to her feet. "You hurt?"

"... no..."

"Then cheer up and have a little fun, already!"


	4. Dare

**Dare**

**Characters: SesshomaruxKagome**

**Description: Finish that sentence.**

**Warning: AU, het, random**

**Rating: K**

**AN: This came about due to Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, with the prompt 'Honour'.**

-

His eyes narrowed, taking in the scene before him. Had humans no honour? Apparently not, if this display was any sort of evidence. "You!" he called, quickly striding across the gym.

The boy - a hanyo, well that certainly explained everything - turned and frowned slightly at him as he approached. "Yes?" he asked.

Kagome took the chance to shove him away and dart past, stopping behind Sesshomaru to whirl and scowl at the boy. "Naraku, you're an ass!" she said, rubbing her neck where a hickey was starting to show.

Naraku glared at her. "And you're a-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Finish that sentence," Sesshomaru dared him coolly.

Naraku didn't take the dare.


	5. Your's

**Your's**

**Characters: SesshomaruxKagome**

**Description: His eyes reflected the light just like all those gems as he replied with smug satisfation, "Doitashimashita."**

**Warning: AU, het, random**

**Rating: K**

**AN: This came about due to Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, with the prompt 'Torch'.**

-

Sesshomaru finally lifted his hands from over her eyes and she gasped at the sight. They stood in the center of a cavern about the size of your average classroom, surrounded by dozens of sparkling gemstones, each one catching the light of Sesshomaru's torch a thousand-fold.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

He smirked and nodded knowingly. "It once belonged to my mother," the Daiyokai told her. "Now... It belongs to you."

"Me?"

"You."

She turned and smiled gratefully at him. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-kun."

His eyes reflected the light just like all those gems as he replied with smug satisfation, "Doitashimashita."


End file.
